


Memories

by MysteryFury



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Child Abuse, Childhood Memories, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Memories, Past Child Abuse, Repressed Memories, Winona's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryFury/pseuds/MysteryFury
Summary: *Working Title... maybe*A new planet, new species, new powers. On an away mission, the trio gets sent to watch Jim's memories.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

The spaceship Enterprise was orbiting around the planet Kashkinni. They were there to welcome them into the Federation. The away part consisted of Lieutenant Commander Leonard McCoy, Commander Spock, and Captain James T. Kirk.

It was unusual for the party to consist of these crew members, but since this wasn’t first-contact and just a diplomatic mission, the crew saw past regulation. The crew met up with Arlock, the leader of the Kashkinni people. They were a telepathic species.

“Welcome,” Arlock spoke softly, then they looked at the captain, frowning slightly. “Excuse me, but you’ve had a hard life, haven’t you?”

The captain’s eyes widened, forgetting that these people could read minds and see one’s history in a blink. He just smiled and nodded. Only Spock was shocked, but only raised an eyebrow.

“Would you like a gift?” Arlock asked.

“Um…” Kirk trailed and looked at his crew before nodding.

Arlock smiled and snapped their fingers. Soon enough, everyone was in a room with a bright white door. Everyone was in shock. They all looked around and short hall with doors on either side. They were currently standing in what looked like a living room, across the way was a dining table and a kitchen.

“I made these rooms as you would prefer them to be,” Arlock stated, startling the crew who forgot they were there for a moment. They pointed towards the white door. “Go through that door and when you need a break, come back through.”

Then Arlock vanished, leaving them in silence.

“Uh… who wants to go through the door first?” Uhura was the first one to speak.

Kirk just shrugged and walked up to the door and pushed it open. Spock and McCoy were soon to follow.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a baby crying. Then the question: “What is it?” The scene room turned into an emergency escape pod. A blonde woman who was exhausted was holding a crying baby. Kirk’s eyes widened, recognizing the woman.

“It’s a boy,” she told the man who was on the comm.

“A boy?” the man asked. “Tell me about him.”

The scene stopped as Kirk started hyperventilating a bit, “No… it can’t be.”

“What is it, kid?” McCoy asked.

Kirk just shook his head as the scene started to play again.

“He’s beautiful… George you should be here.”

“ _Impact alert._ ”

“What are we going to call him?”

“We could name him after your father.”

“Tiberius? You kidding me? No, that’s the worse. Let’s name him after your dad. L-let’s call him Jim.”

“Jim. Okay. Jim it is.”

“Sweetheart, can you hear me?”

“I’m here.”

“I love you so much. I love y-“

Suddenly there was an explosion and the other’s looked out the pod’s window. Seeing the Narada again freaked them out a bit. They looked at the crying mother and noticed how she looked at her new son.

“I think I blame him,” the mother spoke softly.

“I think you’re just tired,” the attending doctor said, taking the baby with brilliant blue eyes away, ending the scene

“I knew it,” Kirk spoke tiredly. “I knew she blamed me.”

“Wait a tick,” McCoy spoke up, “that was the Kelvin, wasn’t it?”

“Yep,” Kirk nodded.

“I am wondering why we watched that moment in time,” Spock wondered aloud.

“Because,” Arlock stated, reappearing, “you are going to watch how your captain became the man he is today.”

Then they vanished once again.

Suddenly the sound of laughter broke through and a new scene started up. Jim looked to be around two in this memory. He was bugging his older brother, George Samuel Kirk. Sam seemed to be annoyed.

“Mama,” Sam called out. “He’s annoying me again.”

“How many times do I have to tell you,” Winona Kirk said as she turned the corner into the living room, “to stop bothering your brother? He’s going to be great; he can’t have you annoying him!”

“Sorry mama,” Jim said sadly.

She sighed and handed him a padd and set him on the couch.

“Now,” she said softly, “are you going to annoy your brother?”

Jim shook his head sadly and looked at the padd. It had a difficult book on it, but Jim smiled and started reading it.

“If I may inquire,” Spock looked at his captain, “to what are you reading?”

“Hell, if I know,” Kirk responded, frustrated. “I was two! And honestly it was probably a ‘fleet manual.”

“Why would your mother give you something above your reading level?”

“Just shut it you two,” McCoy interrupted, knowing where these memories would lead.

Spock quickly closed his mouth, but kept wondering about the captain’s life.

The memories continued and now Jim was roughly five years old. He was meeting this older man with a beer gut. Kirk grimaced when he saw that man walk into the living room with Winona.

“Jimmy, Sam,” Winona addressed her boys. “This is Frank. He’ll be living here from now on.”

The memory shifted and showed Winona with a bag leaving for the stars once again. Frank had this sinister grin as he stared at the boys in his care. It shifted once more and saw Sam holding onto Jim in the closet. They seemed to be about twelve and eight. Bruises littered their small bodies.

“Come out you bastards!” Frank could be heard yelling, a crash could be heard in the background.

Spock looked at his Captain, noticing that McCoy had grabbed his hand, holding it tight. Kirk’s eyes were wide, having to relive this.

The memory turned on it’s side once again as Jim was begging Sam to stay.

“I can’t stay here!” Sam yelled out. “Leave me alone! I don’t have long before he get’s home!”

“He’s going to kill me!” Jim’s eyes were wide with fear.

Sam pressed his lips together for a few seconds before grabbing a second duffle and packing it full of Jim’s clothes. He finished packing himself and Jim. He grabbed Jim’s arm roughly and pulled him into a hug.

“When you can,” he spoke softly. “run. I can’t take you with me today, but if you aren’t gone by the time I come back, I’ll take you with me.”

Jim nodded, knowing he needed to stay, but scared for his life.

Flash-forward and Jim was older, about twelve, but still in that house. Finally he ran out of the house, grabbing the keys on the counter. Frank noticed, but not really, not until he heard the engine starting and disappearing in the distance.

Jim was speeding away from his Iowa home in the red car. Frank had called and was furious. He told Jim to go home and not to get a scratch on the car. Jim obviously hung up and played some music.

Spock noticed the song and hip mouth twitched upwards for a brief second, remembering when Jaylah had picked it.

Jim took the top off, yelled hello to a classmate, then he was being chased by a cop-bot. He quickly turned and was headed for a quarry. He yelled and at the last minute, turned the car and jumped out, barely made it.

McCoy smacked Kirk’s head cussing at him about how stupid he was and how he could’ve died.

When Jim stood up he was face to face with the cop-bot.

“Is there a problem officer?” he asked

“Citizen, what is your name?”

“My name is James Tiberius Kirk.”


	2. Chapter 2

The memory faded and Kirk rushed through the white door that was behind them. Spock and McCoy quickly filed through after him. The captain collapsed onto the couch and let out a loud sigh, his head in his hands.

“Jim,” McCoy let out a small sigh in comparison, “Frank is a bastard and you’ll always be better than him.”

“Captain-“ Spock tried to speak but was cut off.

“Jim,” Kirk said softly, “call me Jim while we’re here.”

“Alright, Jim, may I inquire as to why you never went to your mother with the information that your step-father was harming you?”

Kirk chuckled darkly, “like I hadn’t tried? My mom didn’t care.”

“Illogical. Mothers protect their young.”

“Not always,” McCoy spoke up. “Things are different than they were on Vulcan. Mothers – and fathers – don’t always take care of their children.”

Kirk stood up abruptly, “just- let’s get this over with, it’s just going to get worse.”

“You mean it’s worse than that?!”

“Bones, you already know some. Don’t act dumb.”

“All I know are the scars on your back.”

Kirk rushed forward and slapped his hand on McCoy’s mouth. Spock raised an eyebrow. After a few seconds, kirk released McCoy’s mouth and then sauntered towards the door. He swiftly opened it and walked through. The doctor and commander shared a glance before heading in after their captain.

The scene before them started with Jim on a shuttle. He looked sad and sullen. Frank could be seen walking away from the shuttle with a smirk.

“Hey,” the boy next to Jim said, “where you headed to?”

“Some new colony,” Jim stated quietly, “my aunt and uncle live there.”

“I’m headed to Alpha III, I heard it’s boring there.”

“Mine is a farming colony, nothing new for me.”

The scene shifted to show Jim on a federation vessel. He was in his quarters that he shared with an Andorian boy. They were playing chess and Jim, of course, was winning. They were interrupted by the door opening up and a yeoman entering. She had a smile upon her face.

“James Kirk, Sith Th'vhaotrek,” she addressed them, “We’ll be arriving at Tarsus IV soon, so why don’t you boys pack up and get ready.”

She was gentle with them, something Jim wasn’t used to. She quickly left the boys alone to pack.

“Wait a min-“ McCoy started, but was cut off.

“Stop,” Kirk told him. “Just don’t.”

McCoy kept his mouth shut after that. Spock was shocked but refused to show it on his face. He now understood how grave the captain’s past could possibly be.

The next scene was Jim meeting an older couple, they were both smiling.

“I’m JT,” he said quietly.

“Okay…” the woman trailed off, looking at her husband.

“Nice to meet you, JT,” the man didn’t even hesitate.

Jim, now JT, smiled a little.

The scene changed to show a montage of JT getting close to the couple. He was smiling and joking around with them.

“The first year was fine,” Kirk stated out of the blue. “They were great… Nobody had even saw the famine coming”

The scene changed; a guard was escorting them to the town square. They were all confused as Governor Kodos was standing in front of them on a raised platform.

“The revolution is successful,” Kodos stated. “But survival depends on drastic measures. Your continued existence represents a threat to the well-being of society. Your lives mean slow death to the more valued members of the colony. Therefore, I have no alternative but to sentence you to death. Your execution is so ordered, signed Kodos, Governor of Tarsus IV”

Then it happened. Phasers were shooting off everywhere. JT’s aunt leaned down and whispered something in his ear. JT shakily nodded and then bolted. Some other kids saw him running away and followed. There were fourteen kids following JT. Fifteen kids bolting for the woods and nobody really noticed just their parents or guardians who saw them fled.

Then, phasers were shot at them. One fell, a Risian male. His twin sister saw this and was about to fall to go check on him when JT pulled her along into the forest.

JT and the others ran for a while. Another had fallen, an older human boy. JT saw another human boy about fourteen carrying a little girl. JT let go of the Risian when he noticed a little human boy falling behind. He slowed his pace slightly and picked up the child and picked up the pace.

“That’s little Kevin Reilly,” Kirk said softly, causing the other two to look at him His eyes looked on, watching the not so distant memory. “He’s lucky. He barely remembers this. He does, but just barely. He just turned 21, my baby is all grown.”


End file.
